


Dance With The Devil

by Mister Bates (Panikeet)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Reader is fuckin pissed™, Reader is not Henry, bendy is a little fake bitch, shitfic, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panikeet/pseuds/Mister%20Bates
Summary: Ever find yourself listening to that little devil on your shoulder?





	1. Chapter 1

You knocked on the door, your knuckles rapping against the bleach beige wood, hearing it rattle on it's rusty hinges. You turned the handle, and pushed the door forward, and were immediately greeted by an overpowering smell of ink. You recoiled a bit from the strong scent but gave instead a good natured smile, setting down the art supplies you hauled in here by your feet.

"Wooh, now that'll get the gears turnin' for sure!" The smell of ink always got your creativity sparking. You flashed a lopsided grinned as you looked around, hands on your hips. 

"S'a bit of a fixer upper," You noted. "Wonder where everyone is..." You shrugged and picked up the art kit you had placed beside you. It was a bulky black box that unfolded open to store pens and paint and pencils galore. You held it by the handle and whistled a tune as you spied a cardboard cutout of Bendy leaning against the wall. 

"Well, hello there cutie!" You chuckled. "Thanks for letting me stay here and bring you to life." You smiled and walked down the hallway. You've been a fan of Bendy cartoons since you were a little kid, and it's been your dream since then to work on the creative team behind it. So, the place was a little run down, but this is where the magic happened! What did you really have to complain about?

The floor creaked underfoot and you noticed that ink was seeping down cracks in the wall. You furrowed your brows. Was there a leak somewhere? Mr. Drew would probably want that fixed, you were sure. You decided you'd call someone to fix that and immediately sat down at the nearest desk. The ancient wooden chair whined under your weight as you clicked open your art kit.

"Here we go, time to get to work! I," You paused to yawn. "Should do as much as I can before I... Turn in..." You stretched and smiled, your tired eyes focused on the cute little figure with its arms up in a dance that you inked onto the page. You really should have slept on the train, you decided regrettably. Your heavy eyelids fell for a split second, and you jolted awake. You looked at your picture, your pen was dribbling ink on the page.

You cursed under your breath and hastily removed it from the page, and lifted the sheet of paper to check that no ink had bled through. None. You sighed in relief and lifted yourself from your slouch and sat up straighter and looked back to your-

Drawing?

That's peculiar. You could have sworn you drew Bendy dancing, or frolicking, take your pick. Either way, his armer were up and he was skipping. But the picture on your desk was of him simply standing still, most of his face clouded by the ink from your pen pressed in your momentary slumber. Ah well, you must have simply remembered it wrong. You were,  after all, exhausted.

You chuckled, an observant half smile coupled with a raise of your eyebrow. That kind of looked like the cardboard cutouts laying around. You turned around, yep, looked just like it. You must have drawn some serious inspiration from- What's that? There was something behind the cardboard cutout. It look like a discarded doodle, or a note, just sitting there face down behind it. You slowly stood up at glanced around, registering your surroundings more solidly. Your eyes flickered back to the paper. Exhausted or not, you were sure you didn't miss that. 

In a few paces you were across the small room, and knelt down beside the cutout. You picked up the paper and walked back towards your desk. You examined the note and the color drained from your face. You froze, unease suddenly prickling in the air around you like electricity. It was the drawing you had just done, the one you remembered. How did it get over there? 

You turned back to where you found it, only to find the cutout of Bendy vanished. You gasped a sharp intake of breath and stared. Your heart hammered in your chest. The cardboard figure was gone.

And standing in front of Bendy.

The _real_ Bendy.

"Not your day, is it, little darling?"


	2. None The Wiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is fuckin pissed™.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed that this story started off as a joke then it is VERY apparent now.  
> This story is going to be stupidly lighthearted because my other projects are 80% angst and tragedy.  
> Think of it like a Shakespeare play lmfao

You yelped in shock, stumbling back a bit and groping the air until you felt the top of the chair. You held onto it for balance with an iron grip.  
  
"Oh my God," You sputtered. "I-I... You... What!? The fuck?" Bendy scoffed.  
  
"Hey now," He drawled, grinning appraisingly. "Watch your language, this is a kid's show." Your mouth clamped shut, and you could feel yourself breaking a sweat.  
  
"I... This isn't normal, what in the world is going on!? Wake up, (Y/n), wake up..." You whined. This was impossible, it had to be. Cartoons didn't just come to life when you stepped inside the workplace. What did you say to yourself when you came in? Oh right, "this is where the magic happened". This isn't what you meant!  
  
"Well, sweetie," The demon's lips curled in a smirk. "In short, you got duped."  
  
"What?" You choked out in disbelief. Duped? How? Was it... Could it be that you were tricked into coming here? "Oh my God... He tricked me, didn't he? I just can't have nice things, can I?" Your fear was quickly replaced with indignant anger.  
  
"I should have fucking known! Anything good happens, there's always some stupid catch! This isn't fair, I've literally worked my ass off to get this job, and its not real?!" You seethed. Bendy stared, dumbfounded. This was the part where you were supposed to be sobbing and quivering in fear, begging for your life. Not-  
  
"I can't believe I fell for that! That's why you can't freakin' trust slimy old men like that." You turned to him, the evident fire in your eyes rendering him stunned. "Is this or is this not a real career where I get paid for drawing!?" You were pissed.  
  
"I, uh, well-"  
  
"I don't believe this shit! Are you kidding me with this shit!? What even is this shit!? This entire situation, that's what's shit!" You ranted and stormed away. Bendy stared at you, absolutely floored. This took a turn he was not prepared for.  
  
"The fuck is this!?" He heard from the ink machine room.  
  
"The fuck is this!?" He heard from Boris' room.  
  
"The fuck is any of this!?" You came back, looking livid. "This place isn't even a studio, I bet. I bet it-it's some sort of- of... Of crack house! What the hell, why am I even here!?"  
  
Bendy stared at you uncomfortably. He cleared his throat, wincing as you sat down and glared at him. You turned to him in an almost owl like way, making him feel uncharacteristically uneasy.  
  
"Y-you- ahem!- You are a human sacrifice, you're going to find the items to activate my ink machine and-"  
  
"What the hell do I look like to you, a freakin' scavenger hunter? I don't give a rat's roasted ass about your dumb ink machine. You're perfectly capable, you can build it yourself." You growled, leaning one elbow against the top of the chair. Bendy let out an irritated growl of frustration, stamping his foot against the musty plank floors.

"Do what I say, or I'll- Or I'll kill you!" He threatened sharply.  You gave him a deadpan glare.

"You must not know who you're dealing with." You said quietly, making eye contact with him and holding it.

"What?"

"You don't know what I gave _up_ to get this job. I'm down on my luck and now I'm absolutely _boned_. I don't have a job, money, friends, and I can't come crawling back to my parent's cause they-" You let out a frustrated scream and kicked the chair. Bendy flinched. "This was supposed to be my big break but you-" You jabbed a finger against his chest, just below his bowtie.

" _You_ ," You snarled. "Screwed me over!" 

"I did!? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that _I_ hired you! It completely slipped my mind that it was _me_ who brought you here! That was all _you_ and _Joey_ , sweetie. _Not me_." He shoved your hand away and crossed his arms. You narrowed your eyes at him, your mouth pulled into a tight grimace. Your lips twitched, both in anger and because you seemed to be just about to say something. You threw your hands up a bit in resignation.

"Fine! You're right!" You sat back down and sighed deeply. "... This was supposed to be my big break..." You breathed.

"It's not too late." A cheerful voice in front of you. 

"What?" You looked up. Bendy was grinning down at you.

"Let's make a deal, (Y/n)."


	3. Strike A Deal, Strike A Chord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that this story is a shitpost   
> It's prob not going the way youre expecting 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this demon-bonding idea ready to write for a very long time, but what's this? I've never written about a demon before in my life? Congrats, Bendy Bendaroo, you're a test subject for a magic jizz leash™.

"A deal? What do you have in mind?" You narrowed your eyes. Where was this shifty little bastard going with this?  
  
"My proposition is," Bendy grinned. "That if you get this job. And I mean, you get full salary, you get recognition, or whatever the hell you're after..." He smiled coyly, raising an eyebrow at you.  
  
"And what's the catch?" You quickly asked, leaning forward ever so slightly.  
  
"You have to stay." Bendy wagged a finger at you. "Are we clear?" You glared defiantly.  
  
"I'm not convinced." You declared, your posture straightening as you leered down at him, your aura radiating with intimidation.  
  
  
  
"Did I say 'have to'? I meant, you _get_ to stay here. Just think, you'll not only be raking it in, but also working from home!" Bendy chirped up at you, clasping his hands together and fearlessly tilted his head towards you. You sat back and considered this.

It irked him that he simply assumed that money and fame was all that you were after, but... he was _right_ in the sense that it was what you needed currently. You glanced it at the cartoon and sighed in resignation. This was an actual cartoon _demon_ offering you a _deal_ , you idiot. That in itself should scream red flags.

But honestly, what did you really have to lose? You shrugged.  
  
"Deal." You groaned. Bendy grinned.  
  
"Right answer, (Y/n)!" He paced a bit in a circle almost anxiously. "Now, I'm going to assume you've never sealed a contract before...?"  
  
"No," You drawled sarcastically. "I do this shit all the time. Of course not! Demons aren't supposed to be real, this isn't normal!" Your voice faltered, and your brows furrowed- for the first time since you laid eyes on him, not in frusteration. You squeaked the last sentence out, seeming to shrink down a bit.  
  
Bendy was surprised at how quickly someone,s stature could change. Just moments ago you were irritable and mean, and then small and unsure, and then back to confident and indigant you went. You looked him up and down.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well then," Bendy's grin returned. "I'm honored to be your first." He winked. You raised your eyebrows at the way he emphasized "your first", as if he was talking about sex. Not that he was. He couldn't have been. Was he? No, no (Y/n) that's absurd.  
  
"You say that like you expect me to do this more than once." You scoffed.  
  
"Hopefully, you'll only have to bond once." Bendy grunted. He shifted, pacing more and more, looking you up and down with an intense glint in his eyes. "The process on the other hand... You'd be fucking selfish to not let me do it at least a thousand times."  
  
"OK, seriously," You interjected sharply. "How do you bond? I'm almost getting worried, you keep dropping major hints, I can tell. But I'm still clueless."  
  
"Playing dumb? You're such a f-fucking tease," Bendy breathed and giggled. You were losing your patience with the inky cartoon that was now laughing and pacing like a maniac.  
  
"I'm serious, Bendy," You interrupted his thoughts sternly. "How does any of this work?" Bendy stopped pacing an dwhirled around, and gripped your knees, his grin shoved into your face, making you recoil by reflex.  
  
"Are you a virgin, (Y/n)!?" He gasped and squeezed your knees.  
  
"What!? No- what- why are you asking me that? I asked about bonding and-" Your face dropped and you looked blank, eyes wide. Fuck, did he settle every deal like this!?  
  
"Is this a regular thing for you?" You choked out, and he quickly shook his head.  
  
"Your part of the deal is staying. And to make sure you do just that, I need to hold you accountable somehow. And not that I don't trust you keeping you to keep your word-" You glared at him but shrugged and looked away, mouthing 'that's fair'. "The safest way to make sure you don't run out on me is to bond to you."  
  
"What does it do?" You asked, squinting at him. Bendy hadn't moved from standing between your legs and gripping your knees. You sjifted in the chair, he hadn't released your knees, and started to rub them.  
  
"It tells me where you are, and lets me teleport to wherever you are, and talk to you." You stiffened.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't be able to read your mind, only what you want me to hear."  
  
"How do we do it again?"  
  
"Do you want the short version or the technical version?"  
  
"Technical first."  
  
"You're going to be put into a primal state of mind to best recieve my mental claim, so there's no chance of resistance, and at the same time, recieve my physical claim."  
  
"Short version now, please." You leaned back in the chair. Bendy grinned wider than ever.  
  
"You're gonna take every drop of me and you're going to like it, or the bind won't work and- heh," He scoffed. "Well, to put it simply, if it doesn't work the first time, we're gonna do it 'till we get it right." You stared in disbelief for a second, and burst out laughing. Oh my God, this literal sentient cartoon demon was trying to get in your pants to keep tabs on you. And you were going to let him! Man, (Y/n), the _things_ you were willing to _do_.  
  
You examined Bendy through your smirking.  
  
'I mean, he really isn't bad looking at all,' You reasoned, 'And I haven't gotten dicked in ages.' You chortled again at your thoughts. Bendy looked almost taken aback. Were you laughing at him? Your chuckles died down and you cleared your throat.  
  
"I guess... I guess I could take it into consideration."

The things humans were willing to do just to get by...


	4. Oh... Well, that works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cockblocks are part of this balanced breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just a shitpost u know that righ

"Then let's do it! Right now, let's do it." Bendy eagerly chirped, rubbing his gloves together excitedly. "This is going to be peachy. The power I'll get from having a human in my possession and... You'll get- uh, whatever I said you were going to get from it!"  Bendy licked his lips and you smiled, a sweet smile, as you placed a hand oh so very gently on his shoulder. He jumped a bit at how softly you ghosted your fingertips over his ink.He looked up at you curiously, only to be met with a patient, saccharine smile... And a closed fist slamming into the side of his cheek.

"Not today, satan!" You stood up, kicking the ink demon across the room and bolting towards the door. He held his face and snarled, sitting up.

"Get back here you bitch!" Bendy shrilled and ripped his glove from his hand. His arm's ink shot forward and gave chase with him stalking slowly behind. He growled under his breath, his ink jetting forward and down halls, in attempts to find you. Adrenaline was making your heart pound. The door was locked, because of fucking course it was. You were still exhausted from your lack of sleeping on the bus, and your fight or flight responses were rendering you senseless. You hardly registered swallowing at least a liter of ink.

When you finally realized what was what, you were gagging and choking on the floor on your knees with one palm around your neck and the other propping you against the wall. 

"God fuckin' -cough cough- shit! What the fuck is this!? Augh! This tastes like-"

"Ink?" A smug voice came from behind you.

"You little shit! When I get my hands on you, you're toast you little sh-" You stood and lunged at him, your hands outstretched to strangle him.

"Sit, bitch." Your eyes widened. You couldn't move. You glared, and tried to tug your limbs free of invisible binds, to no avail. And to your horror, you sank back to your knees, relaxing into a sitting position. Bendy squawked with laughter.

"Ahahaa! I can't believe that actually worked!" He was doubled over cackling that annoying laugh of his. 

"Yeah, yeah, have your laugh, looney toon." You grumbled. "You still have your half of the deal to keep." Bendy's laughing slowed to a stop.

"Do I really? This happened by utter chance, sweetheart, if you didn't notice, you just tried to run away. I shouldn't have to keep my part in anything, doll." Your jaw dropped and slowly, your brows furrowed. You began to scream threats and profanities at the top of your lungs, making the demon grimace and cover what were probably where his ears were at your earsplitting volume.

"Shut up!" Your jaws snapped shut but you growled in protest still. "Fine! Fine, I'll keep my part of the deal, Jesus..." Bendy groaned and uncovered his ears.

"And how are you going to do it?" You asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't freakin' know, what do I look like, Scrooge McDuck?"

"I'll scream again."

"Joey's got funds stored away and I'll find ways to get them to you! Just, ugh- stay quiet!" Bendy quickly replied. You gave a cheeky, satisfied smile. Bendy rubbed his temples, grimacing as your jaw relaxed and you opened and closed it, testing out the new freedom, and stood up.

You stretched and grinned down at him, before walking back to the desk, bending down and hauling your art kit onto the chair. You looked over your shoulder rather irritated looking demon who's ink arms were crossed over his puffed out chest.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya, Mr. Bendy."

Bendy looked deadpan at you and groaned.

You made him wonder if vengeance and power were even worth it at this point, if his life purpose was even worth dealing with you at this point.

You were actually that impossible.


	5. wgat tge fucj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendorp an dyou sit on the floor and its useful to Plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha woww guess who just got back into BATIM after about uhhhhhh hundred years ??

"Wait, hold up." You cut Bendy off. He looked slightly annoyed, as why cups would make the worst heads is a subject he happens to be very passionate about.  
"What?" He said shortly.  
"I just realized something." You set aside your Uno cards. "If you need the ink machine turned on, then how are you alive right now? Wouldn't the ink machine have to be activated to bring you to life in the first place?"  
Bendy shrugged.  
"It was activated. Someone turned it off." He replied.

You were about to bite into a tasty barbeque Pringle™, but you stopped, and turned to him, mouth still open and brows furrowed.  
"What?" The ink demon asked.  
"Wait, so someone turned it off!? How many people are down here!?" You gawked in shock. Bendy hummed and rubbed his chin, looking up and to the side in pondering contemplation.  
"Hmmmm... Hmmmm..... Uhhh..... Hmmm." He look towards you again and gave an exaggerated shrug. "I mean, honestly I don't know. I know theres Boris, the Thot squad, Holy Shit, and uhhh, probably a handful of drug addicts."

"…"  
"What? Come on (y/n) its an old abandoned studio are you really saying there ain't at least one methhead in this entire place?"  
"Who's Thot squad and Holy Shit?" Your eyes narrowed.  
"The test runs for the ink machine. They got brought to life before me just to get a feel for the waters. And damn does it show- they're all ugly as sin." Bendy replied nonchalantly and flickered through his Uno cards.  
"I didn't know there were other toons alive... Also, draw four." You added quickly.  
"Actually die." Bendy gasped.  
"Ok." You said and spontaneously combusted. The fire of your pheonix like departure caught onto the floorboards and ignited the ink, sending everything up in flames. Everything burnt to the ground. Firemen arrived on the scene, and the final remains of the ink machine, Bendy's severed arm, crawled towards the boot of one man.

Shaking, it lifted its fingers and grabbed onto his ankle. It trembled for a few brief moments before melting into a puddle of sizzling ebony fluid.  
The fireman looks down, amd around. He could have sworn he felt something touch his boot. It felt nearly like a hand. But that was absurd, it must have been a figment of his imagination.

Anyways but in an alternate timeline where that DOESN'T happen, Bendy instead begrudgingly draws four cards and puts down a red six.   
"I mean, yeah I guess I forgot to mention them, but they don't ever come up here. Except Boris, who uh, isn't exactly with us." He glanced at Boris, who was now covered with a sheet "But thats only be cause you haven't reactivated the ink machine yet."  
"I still don't see why you haven't done it yourself, he's your friend isn't he?" You pointed out indignantly.

"Yeah well," Bendy spat. "I'm an old cartoon who doesn't know the wi-fi password or how to log into Joey's DeviantArt account, ok? Jeez."  
"It's who'slaughingnow?, Bendy. Its written on the fucking wall. Joey writes all of his passwords. On. The fucking. Wall." You pointed out.  
"Y'know, for a slave that I so generously fed bacan soup and gas station snacks while possessing you, you sure are quick to complain." Bendy huffed at your ingratefulness.

"That isn't luxury you broken condom." You retorted.   
The two of you then began to bicker.   
You amd the ink demon were so absorbed and immersed in your argument over who was the biggest little bitch and who was procrastinating more, you didn't notice your voices rising.  
You two annoying fucks were getting louder, now were yelling at one another in such a way where you'd be really mad right now but after a few moments of silence and loud, angry breathing, you two would agree on takeout and grumble as you ate fried rice together.  
Dare I say, similar... to a couple.

And, like every couple, you two did not hear the floor boards creak and ink splash on the ground, inching forward in sloppy, wet footsteps that echoed down the hallways.   
"Is..." You two didn't hear the raspy voice that approached over your quarrel.   
"That..." It neared closer and closer until it reached the door frame.  
"My..." It sounded giddy, excited, enamored.  
"LORD!?" All at once, a figure sprung joyously into the room and was knocked out mid air by an empty can of pringles that Bendy had attempted to throw at you in the wild throws of your argument, but had missed by two whole meters and instead hit the figure square in the forehead, knocking him into his back.

"I've searched everywhere for you.... My Lord... My Light... My Love..." He croaked, barely audible.  
You and Bendy walked up to his prone body. You looked down at him, at each other, and then back down at him.   
The ink demon nodded knowingly.  
"See? Fuckin crackhead right here, all up in our shit, can yiu believe that? This bitch hella goofy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drink beefie soop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like the writing equivalent of chasing a party pill with a soda cocktail what the fonk

Bendy gave a few experimental slaps to the masked figure's fucking gorgeous washboard abs. I don't care if its just "ink drippings" he has ABS and they look fucking DELICIOUS you hear me!? HE LOOKIN LIKE A SNACC. But I digress.

"Sammy?" Bendy called. "Sammy?"  
There was no response; the ink demon stood up and shook his head.  
"Oh my fuckin God he fuckin dead." He duly noted.

"Dude what are we gonna do theres a dead body! You just killed a guy!" You cried out, only sounding mildly surprised and honestly not really enthusiastic about it when you really kinda think about it.  
"Chill the fuck out, (y/n)." Bendy soothed, scratching his left nipple. "We're underground in the middle of an abandoned art studio that no ones set foot in since the 1930's, decades before any sort of mobile device, and all the phone lines have been cut. Who the fuck is going to-"

"911 what's your emergency?" You both whipped around to see a black, liquified creature with the latest iPhone in hand, calling the police on both of you.  
Praying they wouldn't trace the call, you screamed "JK ITS A PRANK" and roundhouse kicked the iPhone from its hands.

It shattered into a thousand pieces before you even touched it because its a phucking iPhone cmon do yall remember those brick ass Nokias like dude that shit will outlive me.

The creature was outraged, having paid a full chromosome for that iPhone, and attacked you. Luckily, Bendy had your back. Like a true Apyr [DROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG] he came to your aide, voring the ink monster whole and immedietly regurgitating it all over Sammy Lawrence's fucking corpse.

"Wow Bendy! You saved me!" You put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "That was, in all actuality, the grossest fucking thing I have ever seen never do that a-fuckin-gain okay!"  
"I don't know (y/n) that really tickled my testicles that might just become part of my daily routine." Bendy replied solenmly, phasing into the wall ever so gently.

Sammy's cadaver, which had already emptied its bowels and everything, suddenly sprung back to life, vibrating at high speeds and screaming for it had seen more than that a mortal soul should. He had reached peak enlightenment and the knowledge pierced his conscience. It blasted through his mind like a beam of pure knowing.  
He has seen the next world.  
He had witnessed his fate.  
He heard no angels sing nor cry.  
But Sammy Lawrence knew when he did die...  
Though he was now alive, heart beating and pants shitty,  
Outside the gates of Hell they looped Tigre by Broad City.

"Wow that is... that is really unfortunate." You noted in dismay.  
"I know right, that makes Hell sound ultra lit." Bendy agreed. You stared at him.  
"Uh no. I would rather slap my balls and die than hear Tigre by Broad City more than once." You were disgusted.

Both of you ignored the fact that someone right in front of you had witnessed the afterlife and lived not only to tell the tale but to tell the tale in extreme detail.

You two just continued to argue if the song Tigre by Broad City was a Valid song or a Bastard song.  
You both argued.... almost like a.... like a.... hehee.... y.. yknow ;))....... a ... a heheheEEEHEHHEE.. A ... sgshjsjsjHEHEHEEHEHE....a c-c-c...a c co u p l e

H

 

Anyhow so Sammy made himself useful by ascending through the ceiling and getting stuck in the top right corner of the wall, thus getting him out of the way for now for plot and writing purposes. 

"My Lorde please help me!" Sammy cried out. But Bendy was not a new zealand born female indie pop singer most famous for her hit Royals in the early 2010's. Not that kind of Lord(e). But Bendy too, on another not, had never seen a diamond in the flesh and was not proud of his address. He did not, however, cut his teeth on wedding rings in the movies.

"Wow Sammy you just get more and more annoying huh." Bendy blinked. "Okay (y/n) lets dip." And so ya'll dipped. All the way down to the lower floor where several newspapers awaited.

"Wh.... whats this for." You looked confused.   
"Were going to be job hunting for you!" Bendy announced gleefully. "To keep my end of the bargain, you get a new job!"

You were infuriated.  
"You ugly ass burnt chicken nugget lookin ass motherfucker!" You seethed. "That isnt what I- EURGH! All of these job clippings are from like 50 years ago! Theyre useless! And I bagreed to a REAL career! An artist one, that's what I trained for aftera-"

"Oh my actual God shut the fuck up," Bendy blew a bubble in the gum he had found stuck under a desk. "Here's Joey's laptop find something on Craigslist or something I don't give a fuck."  
"Oh." You said quietly. "Oh ok."   
You respectfully ignore dthe hentai desktop wallpaper and opened browser to Craigslist. You looked at Bendy, who sat looking a bit like a fat panda eating bamboo except he was chewing decade old bubblegum and scratching his tummy.  
'Fuck dude.........' You thought. 'He's like,,,, kinda hot.....'

You looked at him and Blusheed Loudly. Blorsh.  
But before Bendy-senpaisansamakun could notice your uwu the lights flickered and he owo'd (past tense) towards the fading lights.  
owo?  
What's that?

I think the better question would be WHO was this because, somewhere, off in the distance, somebody bellowed at full volume probably to nobody in particular:

"TELL ME IM PRETTY LIKE THIS POST AND I WONT DELETE MY ACCOUNT"


End file.
